Where It All Started
by EverlarkFourtrisAuslly101
Summary: Katniss has finally gotten into the college she has always wanted,she only going to college to learn, she thinks love is just an emotion.but what happens when she gets a valentine letter.What happens when she bumps into blued eyed boy from 1 year ago...Everlark (Peeta&Katniss), Odesta (Finnick&Annie), Gadge(Gale&Madge) and Blianna (Blight&Johanna) Story is better please read! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey everyone this is our first fanfiction we hope you enjoy this story of Everlark!**

**DISCLAIMER:We don't own THG characters etc, all right to Suzanne Collins,we only own the story:where it all started.**

**Chapter 1:Where it all started**

**Katniss Pov**

"We finally did,we graduated BITCHES!"Johanna screamed through the loud music.

We're all at the graduation party and Johanna is a bit tipsy from all the drinks that she had,Madge and Gale are official,My stepsister Annie is shy from talking to Finnick,Blight was flirting with girls,while Peeta and I were talking.

"So we finally graduated!,"Peeta shouted through the music.

"I guess so", I said.

"What!?",Peeta shouted

"Let's go outside!",I shouted.

So we went outside to chat and catch up on things, his mother is still the same,he still bakes. Peeta did not know this but I have a BIG crush on him, my friends knew this,except him and his friends, whenever he talks or makes me laugh,I blush I hate it soooo much,so I think by now this he knows I like him.

Then all of the sudden we hear the slow song.

Peeta turns around and says,"May I have this dance?"

"I respond with a blush and say,"you may".

**_*SONG*_**

**_*birds flying high_**

**_You know how I feel_**

**_Sun in the sky_**

**_You know how I feel_**

**_Breeze driftin' on by_**

**_You know how I feel_**

**_It's a new dawn_**

**_It's new day_**

**_It's a new life_**

**_For me_**

**_And I'm feeling good_**

**_I'm feeling good_**

**_Fish in the sea_**

**_You know how I feel_**

**_River running free_**

**_You know how I feel_**

**_Blossom on a tree_**

**_You know how I feel_**

**_It's a new dawn_**

**_It's a new day_**

**_It's a new life_**

**_For me_**

**_And I'm feeling good_**

**_Dragonfly out in the sun_**

**_You know what I mean,_**

**_Don't you know_**

**_Butterflies all havin' fun you_**

**_Know what I mean_**

**_Sleep in peace when day_**

**_Is done that's what I mean_**

**_And this old world is a new world_**

**_And a bold world_**

Once the song finished we stared in each other's eyes his blue eye hypnotise me,all of the sudden he starts to lean in as do I,to kiss his lips, we are inches away from each other,until...

"Hey lovebirds come on the gang is going to the beach for a bonfire!," Johanna shouts from a distance.

I turn to see Peeta blushing deep scarlet red and he turns away.

"Um let's go catch up with them," I say while grabbing his hand and giving a comforting squeeze to tell him we will continue our talk at the beach.

He gave me a sweet gentle smile.

**A/N:We might put flash backs of there High school times so we hope you enjoy the Flash backs.**

**Demi & Emily**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys were back,we thought that you need another chapter because we could not wait! Hope you enjoy this are adding a flashback!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the hunger games.**

**Katniss POV:**

"Do you guys remember we had that piggy back race?" Johanna ask me

**Johanna POV:**

***FLASHBACK***

"Ok I'm going on blight, Madge you go with Gale,Annie you go with Finnick and last but not least Katniss you go with Peeta".Ha! I knew it, I knew it would make them both blush mawhahahaha I already know that they both have a crush on each other!

"Ok ready set GO!" I yelled.

This is so priceless Gale and Madge fell,Annie and Finnick fell as well, Because Madge grab Finnick's leg. Now it was only blight,Peeta,Katniss and I left, of course blight and I won.

**Katniss POV:**

"OMG YES! That was so fun" I said

"I'm sure it was fun since you and Peeta were partners,"Johanna said while winking at me.

I knew what that ment, so did Peeta.

"I-I, excuse me for a minute",I can't believe Johanna said that Peeta was so embarrassed, so was I but I heard Johanna saying 'Hey Peeta did you know Katniss loves you! Katniss come back I was only joking'I felt so upset I ran to the ocean and walk a long the beach,the moonlight was so beautiful tonight I wish Peeta and I were here right now.

"Katniss,Katniss!" Peeta shouts.

And here he comes after me.

**Peeta POV:**

Katniss loves me yes! I thought she just saw me as a friend but I was wrong she loves me. Tonight I'm going to do this,I'm going to make a move.

"Hey,are you ok?" I ask.

"No" she said quietly.

"Um was that true,what Johanna said,do you love me?" I quietly said.

"Yes! Peeta I love you but I don't love you because I can't concentrate on my boyfriend when I have work because of college," she told me.

"Katniss, can I ask you something?" I told her.

"Yeh what is it?"

"You love me right?" I asked her.

"You already know that, I do but what are you going to do about!?" She ask in a flirty way.

I knew this was a dare for me too kiss her,so I took that opportunity...

"This" I told her

**Katniss POV:**

"This" Peeta says

What does that mean?

Then all of the sudden he cups my face leans in and kiss me fully on the lips.

First I'm shock but then I return the kiss.

I was on fire that kiss was magical, there we're sparks flying the kiss we look into each other's eyes.

"Katniss is real or not real?" Peeta ask me.

I kissed him again and said "Real".

**Annie POV:**

"Hey guys have you seen Katniss and Peeta?" I ask.

"Let's go look for them!" Finnick said.

So Finnick and I went to look for Katniss and Peeta.

Then I saw it they were kissing!

"Finnick,Finnick!," I screamed.

"What!?," Finnick yelled.

Luckily were far away from them or else they would have see us.

"Look, they are Kissing!" I said in awe.

"Oh yeah... And thats what I'm going to do to you", Finnick said.

"Huh?" I said in a confused look.

Then he Kissed me.

"Annie what are you doing with him!?"

**A/N: OMG Cliff hanger,it's someone from her you like this, We don't know when we will it will be tell us what you think,review,Pm,favourite and follow.**

**Demi & Emily :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Troubles in town!**

**A/N:Hey we're back. Ok put you bow and arrows down,please don't kill us :(. We are soooo sorry we took long,we had some much homework and projects. And we didn't forget about the story So here is the chapter.**

**Hope you guys like it. :) :D**

**PS: We have put some songs in this chapter and we want you to read the lyrics to see if you like the songs (there both pop songs). :D**

**DISCLAIMER: we do not own the hunger games. Or the songs.**

**Katniss POV:**

After Peeta and I kissed...

"Wow," I said quietly.

"I know right", Peeta said with that sexy smirk.

Oh I just love that smirk it makes my knees unbuckle.

"Katniss I-".

"What are you doing with him Annie!?" A guy shouts at Annie

"Hold that thought Peeta". I told him

I'm running to were the voice is coming from,Peeta is right behind me and then I see who it is...Brandon.

**Finnick POV:**

Who do he think this guy is.I was just going to ask Annie if she wanted to be my girlfriend!

"Brandon?" Annie ask in a scared and confused voice.

"Yeh it's me baby.I was just coming to see my hot girlfriend." Brandon said with a evil grin.

What Annie has a boyfriend? But I-

"No! I'm not your girlfriend",Annie shouted at him.

"Wait,hold the phone. Annie who is this guy?". I ask her

"He is my ex boyfriend." She told me in a angry voice, while glaring at him.

"Annie come on let's leave these losers and go to a party".Brandon told her.

"No!" She yelled at him.

"You don't have a choice",he said in a angry tone.

"Hey leave her alone." I told him in a scary tone.

"Why don't you,your not even her boyfriend." Brandon said.

"Actually he is my boyfriend." Annie said.

**Annie POV:**

"Actually he is my boyfriend," I said.

I wish he was my boyfriend but something flickered in his sea green eyes said, love and happiness.

"Yes I'm her boyfriend." Finnick replay happily.

"Annie are you serious you pick him over me. You can at least do better like for example Finnick odair." Brandon told me.

I could not stop laughing, is serious like come on he is Finnick odair, like hello!

"I am Finnick odair." Finnick told him with a smirk.

"Y-you are?", Brandon said with a scared voice.

Finnick and the boys are know for scariest and handsome boys around town.

"Yes I am now leave and don't mess with any of are friends or Annie, or else you wish you never lived.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh", Brandon screamed and ran like a little girl.

"Do you think I was a little bit harsh." Finnick said

"Nope," I said popping the 'P' at the end.

Then we kissed.

**Johanna POV:**

"So now that's everyone's around the bonfire again I thought of a nice game to play called Truth or-"

"No!,"everyone yelled.

"Um guys I was going to say karaoke." I said while laughing

"Oh ok", Katniss said.

"Who wants to go first!" I said.

**Peeta POV:**

I look at Finnick to see if he wanted to play the song, He look at me and nodded.

Finnick, the boys and I are in a band and the girls are in a separate band.

"Will go first", I said.

Finnick and I made up this song just in case we get the girls of are dreams and we did get the girls of our dreams.

"Alright then," Johanna said with a smug look on her face.

Katniss and Annie just look at each other in a confused way.

"This is called crazy for you,"

***SONG***

**"Crazy 4 U"**

**I played it safe**

**I kept my foot up on the brake**

**I never really took a chance in life**

**And didn't live for today.**

**Oh girl, and then I met you**

**Opened my eyes to something new.**

**You know you set me free like no one else**

**And got me actin' a fool.**

**Don't you know changed my life,**

**Girl cause now I'm livin'**

**And it feels so right, yeah**

**[Chorus:]**

**You got my heart beat pumpin'**

**And its going insane**

**You got me jumping outta aeroplanes, whoa**

**And that's why...**

**I'm crazy its true**

**Crazy 4 U**

**You got me base jump livin'**

**And I can't look down**

**You know you short circuit my brain**

**I can't lie...**

**I'm crazy its true**

**Crazy 4 U**

**Midnight dipping in the pool,**

**Or sneaking out up on the roof**

**You're unpredictable and girl that's what**

**That's what I love about you**

**Don't you know you changed my life,**

**Girl, cause now I'm livin'**

**And it feels so right, yeah**

**[Chorus]**

**No I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you (without a parachute)**

**And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew (whoa)**

**Don't you know you changed my life**

**Girl cause now I'm living**

**And it feels so right, yeah...**

"Woooooooh!" Everyone said.

"That was amazing Peeta," Katniss told me.

"Thank you ." I told her.

Now it Finnick's turn to sing.

Katmiss and I go to sit down on a log. She sits next to Annie and I sit on the other side of her, I put my arm around her shoulders and she snuggles up to me.

Finnick POV:

"This called crazy,stupid,love".

***SONG***

**Crazy Stupid Love **

**Wherever we go, yeah**

**It's crazy, stupid love**

**I never cared bout my stupid hair**

**Before you came into my life, babe**

**I would have never seen that my eyes were green**

**Till I laid them right on you, babe**

**Won't you come and stay a while?**

**Electrified, you blow my mind**

**In every single way**

**Oh...**

**Wherever we go, yeah**

**It's crazy, stupid love**

**I'm losing all control**

**Oh oh**

**Whatever it takes, baby**

**It's crazy, stupid love**

**A feeling through your bones**

**Oh oh**

**Got that**

**Crazy (crazy)**

**Stupid (stupid)**

**Love (love)**

**People say that chicks will make**

**You do a crazy thing or two**

**But I don't care what people say**

**Cause you, ha, you!**

**Make me feel like I can fly**

**Electrified, you blow my mind**

**In every single way**

**Oh...**

**Wherever we go, yeah**

**It's crazy, stupid love**

**I'm losing all control**

**Oh oh**

**Whatever it takes, baby**

**It's crazy, stupid love**

**A feeling through your bones**

**Oh oh**

**Got that**

**Crazy (crazy)**

**Stupid (stupid)**

**Love (love)**

**Got that**

**Crazy (crazy)**

**Stupid (stupid)**

**Love (love)**

**I've seen the way you've been shining lately**

**Put your hands all up on me baby**

**Feel the way that truth we makes me say,**

**Whoa**

**I've seen the way you've been shining lately**

**Put your hands all up on me baby**

**Feel the way that truth we makes me say,**

**Whoa**

**Oh...**

**Wherever we go, yeah**

**It's crazy, stupid love**

**I'm losing all control**

**Oh oh**

**Whatever it takes, baby**

**It's crazy, stupid love**

**A feeling through your bones**

**Oh oh**

**Got that**

**Crazy (crazy)**

**Stupid (stupid)**

**Love (love)**

**Wherever we go**

**Crazy (crazy)**

**Stupid (stupid)**

**Love (love)**

**Wherever we go**

**Crazy (crazy)**

**Stupid (stupid)**

**Love (love)**

**Wherever we go**

**Crazy (crazy)**

**Stupid (stupid)**

**Love (love)**

**Wherever we go**

**Crazy (crazy)**

**Stupid (stupid)**

**Love (love)**

**Yeah, oh oh**

**Crazy (crazy)**

**Stupid (stupid)**

**Love (love)**

**Wherever we go...**

"Wooooooooh," Everyone said.

Annie came up to me and gave me long kiss.

"Finnick that was amazing," she told me

"Thank you," I told her.

"Well this was great guys really but I have to go now it's 11:57 and I need to ho home see ya," Johanna told us.

"Us too see you guys," Madge said and left with Gale.

**Katniss POV:**

"Yeah let's get going now guys," I told Annie,Peeta and Finnick.

So Peeta and Finnick drop off Annie and I gave them a good night kiss and they went home.

"That was the best bonfire I ever had," Annie told me.

"Yes it was," I told her.

And then it was lights out.

**A/N: So that was chapter 3 I hope you guys liked it.**

**Please follower,favourite,Pm,review and share this story please.**

**The songs are from r5.**

**Demi & Emily :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: IMPORTANT MESSAGE! hey guys sorry we have been gone for a while but were back! Okay now that we got all that away here is the story. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: *Sniff* we do not own the hunger games, characters, songs etc. **

**Finnicks POV:**

***1 YEAR LATER***

Yes we are finally here 'Panams College'. Right now the boys and I are just rehearsing the song that we wrote.

"Okay guys let's take it from the top again!", Peeta says.  
**  
"3...2...1!" I say.**

**"Good Girls Are Bad Girls"**

**(Do, do do, do do, do do)**

**[Gale:]  
She's a good girl, she's daddy's favorite  
He's saved for Harvard,(whispers)he knows she'll make it  
She's good at school, she's never truant  
She can speak French,(whispers) and I think she's fluent**

**[Finnick:]  
'Cause every night she studies hard in her room  
(whispers)At least that's what her parents assume...  
But she sneaks out the window to meet with her boyfriend  
Here's what she told me the time that I caught 'em**

**[Chorus:]  
She said to me, forget what you thought  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught  
So just turn around and forget what you saw  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught**

**Whoa  
Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught...  
Whoa  
Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught...**

**She's a good girl  
A straight A-student  
She's really into all that self-improvement  
I swear she lives in that library  
But if you ask her she'll say,**

**[Gale:]  
"That's where you'll find me!"**

**[Peeta:]  
But if you look then you won't find her there ****She may be clever but she just acts too square. ****'Cause in the back of the room, where nobody looks, ****She'll be with her boyfriend...(Whispers)she's not reading books?**

**[Peeta,all Chorus:]  
She said to me, forget what you thought  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught  
So just turn around and forget what you saw  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught**

**(Do, do do, do do, do do)**

**[Finnick:]  
Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls!**

**(Do, do do, do do, do do)**

**[Gale:]  
Good girls are bad girls and good girls are bad girls!**

**[Blight:]  
She's a good girl, hasn't been caught..  
She's a good girl, hasn't been caught...**

**[Chorus 2x:]  
She said to me, forget what you thought  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught  
So just turn around and forget what you saw  
'Cause good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught**

**Whoa  
Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught...  
Whoa  
Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught...  
Whoa [2x]  
Good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught...**

*SONG FINISHES*

"Guys that was really good the crowds are going to like it for karaoke night at our dorm." I say excitedly. We have a pretty big dorm.

" I know right", Peeta says.

**Annie POV:**

The girls and I are just rehearsing on a song we wrote for karaoke night!.

"Okay girls let's take it from the top!", Katniss says in a singing vocie.

She is like the best singer in this group.  
**  
1...2...3...4!**

***SONG *  
"Love Drunk"**

**Uhh,uhh,uhh,uhh [x3]  
[Katniss:]  
Can't breathe, can't sleep, crazy, what you do to me  
Head is smokin', feeling my heart is open  
So hazy, but it's alright, to take me, to the dark side  
Dangerous, but I'm fearless**

**[Annie:]  
My eyes are blue but I'm seeing red  
And I just can't shake you outta my head  
Maybe maybe maybe, maybe maybe maybe**

**[ Katniss,Chorus:]  
I'm a little bit love drunk  
Ever get the feeling when you're miles away  
Everybody's looking at me walking, stumbling  
Hardly talking, mumbling, going red in the face  
Promise I've been drinkin' only lemonade, it's all I take  
My hearts just on one about someone  
And I'm a little bit love drunk**

**[Johanna:]  
Feelin' so hot, I'm taking your clothes off  
Glasses steamed up, I'm dreaming that no one can see us**

**[Madge:]  
Lying underneath the stars, Jupiter hits on Mars  
And it hits me so hard**

**[Annie:]  
My eyes are blue but I'm seeing red  
And I just can't shake you outta my head  
Maybe maybe maybe, maybe maybe maybe**

**[Katniss,Chorus:]  
I'm a little bit love drunk  
Ever get the feeling when you're miles away  
Everybody's looking at me walking, stumbling  
Hardly talking, mumbling, going red in the face  
Promise I've been drinkin' only lemonade, it's all I take  
My hearts just on one about someone  
And I'm a little bit love drunk**

**[All, Madge:]  
Trippin' out on the floor  
Freaking out for sure  
Still I need you more  
You knock me down with those eyes  
And do it every time  
Can't shake you out of my mind**

**[Johanna:]  
Just a little bit love drunk, head in the clouds  
And that will never be a hater that can bring us down  
I've been slurring my words and I don't know what to say  
But it's a feeling that I believe in, never felt this way**

**[Johanna:]  
And I swear I don't even like Hennessy  
They call me love drunk 'cause I'm far from tipsy  
They call me love drunk, what are you doing to me?  
They call me love drunk 'cause I'm far from tipsy**

**[Annie:]  
My eyes are blue but I'm seeing red  
And I just can't shake you outta my head  
I'm getting so hot that I'm getting cold  
I'm all feverish and I'm about to blow  
Maybe maybe maybe, maybe maybe maybe  
Maybe maybe maybe**

**[Katniss,Chorus:]  
I'm a little bit love drunk  
Ever get the feeling when you're miles away  
Everybody's looking at me walking, stumbling  
Hardly talking, mumbling, going red in the face  
Promise I've been drinkin' only lemonade, it's all I take  
My hearts just on one about someone  
And I'm a little bit love drunk**

**[Annie:]  
I'm a little bit love drunk  
I'm a little bit love drunk  
I'm a little bit love drunk**

**[Annie, All:]  
I'm a little bit love drunk  
My eyes are blue but I'm seeing red  
I'm a little bit love drunk...**

"That was really good girls, I know we are going to win the competition." I say.

Why does Katniss look sad...

"Katniss why are you sad?" I say.

**Katniss POV:  
**  
"Katniss why are you sad?" Annie said.

"I'm just sad because we haven't seen the boys in ages and what happens if Peeta has a girlfriend now..." Uhh I sound like I'm going to cry.

They all gasped.

"Katniss we all thought that, but don't worry once the boys see us in our super sexy clothes they are going to begging on their knees to be their girlfriends." Johanna said.

"Hahaha, yeh I guess your right." I said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Johanna said with a smirk.

Everyone laughed.

" I've got an confession to make... Gale broke up with me because we haven't heard from each other so we put the past behind," Madge says in a sad voice.

"I'm sorry Madge," I say to her.

"it's okay it wasn't your fault anyway. She says.

*Later at the competition*

"Okay girls let's get ready!",Annie says.

"I don't know what to wear..." I mumble.

"You can wear this" Annie and Madge say.

I gasp.

They give me black short shorts that has ripped strings hanging from them with studs on the back pockets and shows my butt,plane red t-shirt that goes above my belly button, a short black leather jack that's the same height as my top and red heigh heels.

"I can't wear this," I say to the girls.

"Well you have no choice brainless, and I even said we would wear sexy clothes and you agreed." Johanna said to me.

"Fine!" I said.

"Remember Peeta will love what your wearing." Johanna smirk at me.

I blushed.

So grab my clothes and undergarments cause I am having a shower.

I step into the shower and let the warm water fall onto me. I washed my hair and my body but I forgot the shaver.

"Don't forget to shave you legs." Annie said while opening the door a little bit to give me the shaver.

Once I finished shaving my legs. I dried my hair and body, and put my bra and undies ( Johanna wanted me to wear a g-string or else you could see my undies an she would kill me with her axe if I changed outfits) . Then my clothes.

Wow! They show every bit of my curves. I turned around to see the back... You could see more then a quarter if my butt.  
And I was a bit taller with the red high heels on.

"Okay Katniss I'm going to do your hair and make up." Annie said.

Annie brushed my hair and curled the ends. And with my make up she gave me smoky eye,red lipstick and a bit of red blush.

"Annie thank you so much!" I say while giving her a hug.

"No problem you can just wait in the living room while the rest if us get ready." She said.

"Okay," I said.

*20mins later*

"Okay we are ready," Annie says.

I gasp.

Annie is wearing a red dress that just finishes below her butt, with a black leather jacket and black high heels, with her hair in a high ponytail with curls at the end. And the same make up as me.

Madge is wearing a red (very) mini skirt with a black top thats reaches above her belly button, red leather jacket and black wedges. Her hair was half up half down and make up same as Annie's and mine.

Johanna was wearing black leather skinny jeans that has cuts in them with a red top that reaches above her belly button and says in capital letters: B*TCH! With a red leather jacket and red wedges. Her hair was picki hair cut with reddish purple tips and make up same as everyones.

"OMG we look sexy!" Johanna said.

"All right people let's go!" I say.

When we arrive at the boys dorm. We see the boys talking...

With... Oh no not them!

We all gasp.

**A/N: What did you think hope you guys like had really fun doing their clothes.**

**Who do you guys think it is?**

**Are the boys dating those mystery girls?**

**Please follow, favorite,pm and review.**

**Lots of love: Demi&Emily 3**


End file.
